I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting props for theatre and nightclub applications, and more specifically to an electronic, microprocessor-based control system for directing the beams from a plurality of individual lights in accordance with an operator designed sequence stored in the memory of the microprocessor.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In theatre, auditorium and nightclub settings, where the entertainers move about a stage, it is oftentimes desirable to be able to redirect the beams of individual lights so that different locations on the stage can be illuminated with the same lamps to create special lighting effects by continuous movement of light beams. For the most part, in the past, it has been up to members of the stage crew to manually direct the lights.
Efforts to automate the movement of lighting instruments, such as spot lights, flood lamps, etc., have involved driving these instruments using a motor-driven cam arrangement. Using such a cam drive, the lighting instruments may be made to repeately sweep in a given invariable pattern and sequence. This pattern and sequence can only be changed by replacing the cam elements themselves. This has required a redesign of the canisters used to hold the lamps so as to accommodate the drive. Thus, existing fixtures in the theatre or stage lighting had to be changed or replaced.